


I Met My Vampire Boyfriend at the Blood Bank on Tuesday

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert Has a Big Dick, Ashelix Week (Fire Emblem), Biting, Blood Drinking, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Top Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Vampire Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: For all his usual disdain of eye contact, Felix felt enchanted by Ashe and compelled to obey. He wanted to look in Ashe’s eyes, to see every flicker of emotion there. He wasn’t certain if it was the natural attachment from the bite or a genuine connection that made him feel that way, but the momentary thrill of it was the same.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: Ashelix Week 2020





	I Met My Vampire Boyfriend at the Blood Bank on Tuesday

Swiping his card at the self-checkout station of the grocery store, Felix sighed when the machine declined his attempt to buy a soda and pre-made sandwich for lunch. With a huff, Felix canceled his transaction and took the soda off, trying again with just the sandwich. That did the trick, but Felix couldn’t ignore the dissatisfaction he felt at having to give up even the smallest treat to get by. He’d expected it, given how much his hours at the gym had been cut, but that rationalization did little to assuage his irritation. Knowing it was only Tuesday, leaving him with three days until payday, added an edge of stress to the frustration.

Shoving the soda back into the cooler by the register, Felix stalked out as he tore open the plastic wrapper on his sandwich. As soon as it was free, he took a hearty bite. He grimaced at the tomato inside, but he was too hungry to waste time picking them off. As he forced down the mediocre meal and made his way down the street, Felix thought about what he’d do for dinner. Based on what just happened, it’s likely he only had a dollar or two left in his account. That wouldn’t even get him a candy bar.

An ugly part of his brain said to call his father, but Felix pushed that idea into the metaphorical trash. He’d rather miss a meal or two than admit to his father that he was in a rough patch. The next person he thought of was Ingrid, but he knew her aid would come with sympathy he didn’t want. Dimitri would be the same, and Sylvain was likely just as broke. That left Felix relying on himself.

Just then, Felix remembered something Sylvain said the last time they were commiserating about being too broke to get by and too stubborn to get help from their families. He’d mentioned a feeding center as a quick way to get some cash. Vampires needed sources of blood, and people needed money. Felix didn’t adore the idea, but it made enough sense to him to tuck it away for a rainy day. Right now, he’d say it was pouring.

With the slightest shake in his hands, Felix pulled out his phone and searched the area for feeding centers. The closest one popped up a couple of blocks away from where Felix was, so he set his phone to give him walking directions. He continued to scarf down his sandwich as he went, finishing it just as the building came into view. He felt steadier now, but uncertainty still lingered. Buying time, Felix studied the building.

It was, in every sense, unremarkable. Like every other building in the heart of the city, it was a cold mix of bricks and concrete. It had fewer windows than a building its size felt like it should, each one too small to do much more than let in a little light. The second story looked a little more inviting with curtains covering slightly bigger windows, but Felix wasn’t sure if that was still part of the business. Even the sign, which read “Blood Bank Feeding Centers, LLC”, was plain white text mounted above the metal and glass double doors. Every part of the building screamed business and seriousness, which managed to calm some of Felix’s nerves.

Taking a deep breath and wiping the crumbs from his fingers onto his jeans, Felix pushed the doors open and stepped inside. He was met with an empty reception area. The woman behind the desk perked up when he walked in, her purple eyes scanning him over warmly.

“Hello! My name is Mercedes, and welcome to Blood Bank. How can I help you?” she chirped, smiling wide and revealing her human teeth.

“Hi, I’ve never been here before,” Felix said, hoping to get more information.

Thankfully, Mercedes understood. “I see. So, how it works is you fill out a questionnaire for us to keep on file, and we use that information to pair you with clients. We pay $75 for an hour, and limit human clients to 3 hours in a week and no consecutive days. Do you have any further questions before you start the paperwork?”

Felix shook his head. Mercedes answered with a nod and grabbed a clipboard and pen, sliding them over the desk towards Felix. Felix took them and made his way to one of the many chairs in the reception area. Setting to work on the paperwork, the first few pages were typical medical information that Felix breezed through. The last page is when Felix got tripped up.

The first question was consent to the effects of vampire bites. Reading the paragraph associated with the check box, Felix realized he didn’t know quite as much about vampires as he thought he did. The page described a drug-like state induced by most bites. It warned of potential addiction, of aphrodisiac-like sensations, and an instinctual sense of attachment to the vampire you meet with. Felix would never admit to it aloud, but none of those warnings put him off. If anything, they piqued his curiosity.

Ticking that box, Felix went down the page and answered some more unusual questions. One about if he wanted time to talk with the vampire before feeding, which he said yes to, another he agreed with about preferring to stick to one vampire rather than seeing many. The last question asked if he was open to intimate relations with the vampire after feeding, which Felix checked yes to even as his face burned with embarrassment.

With the paperwork complete, Felix set it on the desk. Mercedes turned around and gathered it, tapping away on the keyboard. Felix walked back to his seat, tapping his foot on the ground. A wave of doubt crashed over him. What the hell was he doing here? Why did he agree to sleep with whoever the vampire he met with could be? He must be spending too much time with Sylvain.

Before Felix could dissect that thought further, Mercedes stood up. “You’re all set and matched, Felix. May I show you to your room?”

“Sure,” Felix mumbled, getting to his feet and following Mercedes into the hallway behind the desk.

They walked around a corner and up a set of stairs, answering Felix’s question about if the second story was still part of the business. Passing a few doors, some of which had a “feeding in progress” sign on the handle, Mercedes stopped in front of one with a silver seventeen on it. She pulled a sign out of her pocket and attached it to the handle before stepping away.

“When the hour is up, you’ll hear a chime in the room. Just make your way back to the desk to check-out and receive your payment then. Thank you!” Mercedes excused herself, leaving Felix hovering by the door.

Steeling himself, Felix opened the door. He had no idea what to expect, so he couldn’t be surprised by what he saw. He could, however, appreciate the appearance of the vampire. He was lean, with fluffy silver hair and vibrant green eyes. When he smiled, his freckled face took on dimples. In summary, this man was the least threatening vampire Felix had ever seen.

“Hi, I’m Ashe,” the vampire said, standing up from the chair he was in.

“Felix.” Scanning the room, Felix noted that it was set up similarly to a bedroom.

“I… Sorry, I’ve never done this before, so I’m not sure what to do,” Ashe muttered.

Felix chuckled. “That makes two of us.”

Ashe’s eyes widened, making him look even cuter than before. Really, Ashe seemed too shy and sweet to be a vampire. Maybe it was stereotyping, but the vampires Felix knew were bolder than this. It was refreshing. It made Felix comfortable.

“We might as well start so you get your full hour,” Felix said, walking over and sitting on the bed as he pushed his hair aside to expose his neck.

“I’m not that hungry, we could talk a bit longer,” Ashe thought aloud.

“If you get done early, we can both get on with our days sooner,” Felix countered, using his sharp attitude as a defense against his growing sense of vulnerability and interest in Ashe.

“R-right.” Ashe walked over and sat down next to Felix, hands clenched together in his lap.

“Let me know if you change your mind?” Ashe asked after a beat, looking at Felix with what Felix interpreted as concern.

“I will,” Felix rushed out, impatient to get started.

That seemed to satisfy Ashe, who leaned over, shy and slow. Felix shuddered with anticipation as Ashe’s lips brushed his neck. Felix bit down on his own lip when Ashe sank his teeth in, grimacing at a brief flash of pain. It was over almost before Felix could process the sensation, sharp teeth replaced with uncertain sucking and licking. A few awkward, quiet moments of this passed before Felix started to feel pleasantly warm. He leaned into Ashe’s mouth, sighing. He was aware this was the bite acting on him, but it wasn’t unwelcome.

It seemed Felix’s ease was impacting Ashe. What started as shy laps at the bite morphed into sucking and nibbling that strayed around the area. Ashe had scooted closer at some point, his confidence tangible in the way he moved around Felix. When Ashe’s tongue found an especially sensitive spot, Felix couldn’t stop a moan from slipping past his lips. Ashe froze at the sound before pulling away. Felix nearly whimpered.

“Are you sure about this?” Ashe’s eyes had gone dark, his lips reddened by traces of Felix’s blood clinging to them.

“Yes,” Felix affirmed, voice cracking with longing.

That was all the confirmation Ashe needed to dive back into Felix. With the initial bite clotted, Ashe was free to explore. He started by leaning over Felix, kissing the other side of his neck with the same fervor as before. Felix felt like he was on fire now, foggy with want and burning with desire. It was exhilarating, prompting Felix to grab Ashe’s hair and press their mouths together. Ashe took the opportunity to straddle Felix.

Slipping his tongue into Ashe’s mouth, Felix prodded at Ashe’s sharp teeth. He slid his hands down Ashe’s neck to grab his shoulders, squeezing the firm muscle. Ashe allowed the moment of exploration before pushing Felix back onto the bed. The shift from shy and sweet to commanding and confident made Felix throb in his pants. Hoping to move things along, Felix pulled his shirt over his head. Ashe practically growled as he descended on Felix, dragging his tongue over Felix’s muscles. Felix groaned, twisting his fingers in Ashe’s hair and tugging.

“You taste so good,” Ashe panted.

Felix was too far gone to reply aside from arching his back into Ashe’s lips. Felix whined when Ashe made the cruel decision to pull away, tugging his shirt over his head to reveal the lean, toned body Felix imagined. The freckles that trailed down from Ashe’s face to decorate his shoulders and chest made Felix’s mouth water.

“Fuck,” Felix sighed, reaching down and opening his pants to alleviate the constriction there.

“Can I take you? You can tell me if you want to stop,” Ashe offered, removing his own pants.

“Please.” Felix threw his pants on the floor, putting his hard cock on display through his boxers.

Ashe crawled over Felix, scanning Felix’s body like an animal on the hunt along the way. Once he’d crawled high enough, Ashe pressed their cocks together and rolled his hips. They both hissed at the stimulation. Felix’s high from the bite was starting to wear off, but it only left him more aware of how wonderful it felt to be touched as Ashe continued to roll his hips. It seemed Ashe was enjoying himself as well, reaching over to a nightstand drawer to grab a condom and bottle of lube.

“You marked yes for sex, too?”

Ashe chuckled and nodded. “Figured I’d leave my options open.”

Felix respected that decision. It was the same rationalization he’d used. The similarities in their experiences here were comforting. Holding onto that connection, Felix took a deep breath and relaxed as Ashe sat back. They locked eyes for a beat before Felix nodded, giving Ashe the final push to strip them of their boxers.

Felix sat up and gawked at Ashe’s cock. It was nothing to scoff at, bigger than Felix anticipated based on Ashe’s general physique. Ashe laughed, leaning over and looking at Felix so close that their noses touched.

“Like what you see?” Ashe taunted.

“I do.” Felix held his ground, staying steady even as he felt Ashe’s hands sliding up his thighs.

Ashe hummed and grabbed the lube again, squeezing some onto his fingers while Felix watched. With a smirk, Ashe started teasing Felix’s hole with slow, lazy circles. Felix squirmed desperately, flushed and sweating already. He reveled in knowing with what a mess he had to look like. It was freeing to let go like this, with the excuse of the bite’s influence there if he ever wanted a defense.

Just as Felix’s patience began to run out, Ashe pressed the tip of his middle finger into Felix. Felix’s sigh of relief was cut short when Ashe pulled out, and then he choked on his retort when it returned. Despite the fact Ashe’s cock was leaking precome, he made no move to hurry. It made Felix feel helpless and hunted, as if Ashe was now playing with his food.

“So patient,” Ashe cooed and he pressed his finger in fully, watching with a smoldering gaze as Felix’s mouth fell open.

Ashe pumped his hand a few times before he started working in a second finger, repeating the process of starting with a teasing fingertip before giving Felix what he truly needed. Ashe watched Felix’s ass with interest, changing the speed of his hand every so often. The unpredictability left Felix gasping and thrashing in the sheets, hair fanned out behind him and his hair tie long since lost on the bed.

“You’re going to take me so well, I can already see it,” Ashe rasped, finally adding a third finger that Felix knew he’d need if he would have a chance at taking Ashe’s cock.

“I didn’t expect you to go along with this, given how tense and curt you were when you walked in,” Ashe continued as if he didn’t notice the way Felix was making a mess on his stomach with how much precome he was making.

“I’m glad you did. I think we both need this.” Ashe smiled devilishly down at Felix, putting his fangs on display and sending a jolt down Felix’s spine.

Withdrawing his hand and observing how Felix was stretched, Ashe pumped his hand over his cock a few times. Felix ached to do the same, but resisted given his suspicion that his hand would be slapped away for trying. Felix’s stillness appeared to strike Ashe, who moaned and snatched the nearby condom. He tore open the wrapper and rolled the latex over his member without once taking his eyes off of Felix.

“I want you to look at me the whole time,” Ashe commanded, crawling over Felix once again.

For all his usual disdain of eye contact, Felix felt enchanted by Ashe and compelled to obey. He  _ wanted  _ to look in Ashe’s eyes, to see every flicker of emotion there. He wasn’t certain if it was the natural attachment from the bite or a genuine connection that made him feel that way, but the momentary thrill of it was the same. He could ponder the question of why later, when he didn’t have a hot vampire’s cock pressed against his ass. Reaching around, Felix rested his hands on Ashe’s back. In return, Ashe dropped his head into the crook of Felix’s neck as he pushed forward.

Felix groaned when Ashe’s cockhead slid into him, creating a delicious burn that left Felix breathless. He dug his nails into Ashe’s back as the burn intensified, drawing a hiss from Ashe that echoed intoxicatingly in Felix’s mind. As Felix gasped and shuttered and whined, Ashe didn’t relent as he pushed his thick cock into Felix’s welcoming body. Finally, when even more than Felix expected pressed in, Ashe bottomed out. They stayed there for a long moment, Ashe shaking with restraint as he gave Felix the opportunity to collect himself. The hint of sweetness in the midst of their intimacy made Felix’s heart flutter.

“Move,” Felix pleaded.

Ashe got up on his hands, one on each side of Felix’s head. Now able to fulfill his agreement to look at Ashe, Felix resisted his eyes trying to flutter shut as Ashe pulled most of the way out. He faltered momentarily when Ashe snapped his hips forward.

“Keep them open,” Ashe chided as he repeated the action.

This time, Felix kept his eyes open. It took a great deal of focus to accomplish, but the effort was worth it to see the possessive, desperate flares in Ashe’s eyes. He was still holding back, perhaps fearful that his enhanced strength would be too much for Felix to handle. That simply wouldn’t do.

“Fuck me already,” Felix snapped.

Ashe paused for a second as if he was assessing Felix. Felix jutted his chin in a display of stubbornness. For extra measure, he dug his nails into Ashe’s back again and dragged them down. Ashe practically roared at the sensation, control crumbling before Felix’s eyes. He had only a moment to appreciate his success before Ashe started moving again, ripping any coherent thought out of Felix.

Ashe fucked into Felix with wild abandon. Every thrust was fast and deep, pushing Felix to his limit. Felix threw his head back in bliss as he cried Ashe’s name. He felt as if the only thing that mattered in the world was taking Ashe’s cock, was being in this moment of animalistic satisfaction he’d never felt before. When Ashe found his prostate, Felix wondered if he could climax without having his cock touched.

Felix was reminded of his instructions when Ashe grabbed his chin and forced their gazes to meet again.

“Look at me and touch yourself,” Ashe ordered, maintaining his hold on Felix’s face.

Felix whimpered and slid an eager hand down Ashe’s back and between their bodies. Wrapping around his cock, Felix could scarcely believe what a sticky mess he was. Ashe smirked down at Felix, the sound of Felix pumping himself audible between the slap of Ashe’s unforgiving thrusts. Felix’s orgasm was coming fast, and he choked out what he hoped sounded like a warning as he felt his crest approaching.

“Wait.” Ashe didn’t change his thrusts, so Felix stopped his hand.

Felix made a discontented sound, looking at Ashe pleadingly. Ashe didn’t budge on his order, just carried on using Felix. Feeling his orgasm receding, Felix tried to catch his breath as he watched a bead of sweat slip down Ashe’s face. Ashe looked beautiful, with his cheeks flushed and hair sticking to his forehead. It was then Felix realized he was well and truly hooked.

“Please,” Felix grumbled, resuming touching himself as he basked in the pleasant haze of longing and attachment.

Ashe just moaned and panted as he carried on, but Felix felt Ashe’s thrusts grow hectic. Squeezing, Felix did everything he could to push Ashe over the edge. He let his moans escape unhindered, whimpered and whines without shame. Through it all, he kept his eyes locked with Ashe’s.

“Come.”

With Ashe’s permission, Felix let the tension in his body explode. He couldn’t stop his eyes from closing as his mouth fell open and he started to spill onto their stomachs. He tried to say Ashe’s name, but little more than disjointed noises made it out. Felix was caught off guard by Ashe leaning down in the crook of his neck and damn near screamed when Ashe bit him again, right in the middle of his orgasm.

The bite pushed Felix somewhere he didn’t know existed. He felt like he was coming again, shaking and thrashing as Ashe buried himself in Felix’s ass and released. Felix felt like he was spinning, grounded only to Ashe’s body. It felt like he had a fever, yet the heat was a pleasant buzz. He kept tensing and relaxing around Ashe, earning every last drop of spend that he could. When the peak of the experience passed, Felix opened his eyes and flopped against the mattress.

Ashe pulled out and threw the condom away, but stayed close to Felix and licked softly at the second bite with an arm thrown over Felix’s stomach. Without sucking or another bite, the wound closed up in a few short minutes. Felix used every bit of that time to gather himself, still reeling from the indescribably good time he’d just had. He was shaken from the bliss by a soft chime that broke his heart.

“Damn, that’s the hour…” Ashe stated, looking down at Felix with sad eyes.

“Yeah…” Felix sat up, taking a deep breath to stave off the dizzy feeling threatening to occupy his mind.

“I guess… I’ll see you around?” Ashe smiled sheepishly with a hopeful glint in his eyes, back to the endearingly shy boy Felix met when he’d walked into the room.

Pondering his options for a solid minute as they pulled their clothes back on, Felix grabbed a piece of paper and pen off the table in the corner of the room. He wanted to see Ashe again, but he’d be happy to never come back to this weird building. That left him one obvious option that he was all too happy to use.

“You will,” Felix affirmed, jotting his number down on a page that he tore off and handed to Ashe.

Ashe looked shocked as he took the page, but a smile emerged on his lips a moment later. Felix’s heart fluttered once again, giving him confidence that he made the right choice. Scanning the room to make sure he had his belongings, Felix waved at Ashe and saw himself out. When he paused outside the door, he heard Ashe giggle on the other side. Once again, the sound was much too sweet to be fair. With a faint smile, Felix made his way down the stairs to the desk. A different woman, this one shorter with flaming red hair, greeted him.

“Ready to check out?”

“Yes.” Felix approached the desk, fighting down his smile to maintain some dignity.

“Room seventeen, yes?” she asked, glancing at Felix as he nodded before she resumed typing.

“Alright, thank you so much for stopping by! Here’s your compensation. We look forward to your next visit!” The woman slid a check over to Felix, who folded it and slipped it into his wallet.

“Thank you,” he said, turning and walking back outside before he could get embarrassed facing the employee.

After a few steps down the sidewalk towards his apartment, Felix’s phone buzzed. Trying not to get his hopes up, Felix pulled the device from his pocket and scanned the screen. The text was from an unknown number. Felix held his breath as he unlocked his phone to read the message’s contents. Tapping on his messaging app, Felix was greeted with a short text.

“This is Ashe. It was nice to meet you today, I hope we can get together again sometime! :)”

Felix couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at his lips as he saved Ashe as a new contact.


End file.
